


pity party

by PaintedSorceress



Series: self-indulgent trash [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Graduate Student Stiles Stilinski, Research, Self-Pity, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Writing, grad school, super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedSorceress/pseuds/PaintedSorceress
Summary: Stiles has to write a thing and it's really hard.
Series: self-indulgent trash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	pity party

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like.... this was totally a self-pity thing that i wrote because i was putting stiles in my place. this was literally how i was feeling and sitting and stuff, and i put stiles there so i could, idk, see it from the outside or something. this is super self-indulgent and very probably no one is going to read it but that's fine. if anyone does read it, well, adhd fucking sucks, my friends, and we have to keep going anyway.

Stiles sprawled across the living room rug, chest propped up on a couple of throw cushions, leaning on his elbows as he typed furiously. As his typing stopped and started, his feet waved along to the music playing in his headphones. The television played episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine on mute in the background. Stacks of books surrounded him, some open and flipped upside down, some waiting by his shoulder with their covers bumped out around the highlighter left as a page marker, some covered in sticky notes… There was even one that lay across the room where it had landed when he’d thrown it away from himself in frustration. 

He huffed in frustration as he attempted to keep on task, working on the dissertation proposal that was already almost three months overdue. Every time he sat down to try to make some progress, it took him nearly two hours to settle in—two hours of incessant popping up from his chair to get a glass of water, adjust the lighting, check on the laundry, wipe the bathroom sink, clean the dishes, change his shirt, get a snack, grab another book… and then by the time he had exhausted all of those impulses, he was bored with the task and no longer able to focus on it. 

He felt his eyes glaze over, unable to focus his gaze on the screen in front of him. His head dropped to hang between his hunched shoulders, frustration bubbling up inside him and clogging his throat, filling his eyes with tears. He was very, very close to throwing another book; he even eyed his laptop contemplatively, lifting it a little bit to test its weight. Abruptly, he set it back down and heaved a breath, rolling his eyes at himself.

“Okay,” he muttered to himself. “Enough with the pity party, this is gonna happen.” He sat up to stretch his neck and shoulders, pressing linked hands up to the sky, tilting his head from side to side, extending his legs in front of him and touching his toes. He dragged a new book to his side and, eyes narrowed and glinting with determination, he cracked it open, ready to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a year ago but i'm also really struggling again and i may do more of these self-indulgent self-pity drabbles/scenes/snapshots just in the hopes of like, getting motivated to prepare for my phd candidacy exam in less than two months ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
